Mature Bud
by SolasNightThorn
Summary: After getting rejected by Sakura, once again, Naruto goes to eat alone. On his way out he bumps into Mebuki Haruno, who asks him to help her with some errands. And after their afternoon together, Naruto learns that the flower bud can be just as amazing as the blossom. Takes place after the invasion of Pain. Lemon, Smut, NaruXMebu, and Milf. Read and Review. No Flammers!
1. Opening Eyes

Hey there people, and welcome to my second fanfic; Mature Bud

* * *

**Key:**

~"Normal Speech"~

~_'Thoughts'_~

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. Anyone, who isn't Masashi Kishimoto, that thinks they do own it is an idiot. Bakas!

**Warning: This fic is Rated M FOR A REASON! It contains Lemon, Smut, NaruXMebu, and Milf. NSFW!**

* * *

~Mature Bud~

"No Naruto, for the hundredth time I do not want to go out with you! Now please leave, my mother will be home soon."

Sakura's words rang in his ears as he left her home. _'Why do I keep trying? Do I really think the next time she'll say yes? I just don't know anymore'_ As he was lost in his thoughts, the blonde boy didn't see the woman walking towards him until they bumped into each other. The woman landed on her bum and Naruto was knocked back and out of his thoughts. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." As the woman looked up rubbing her bum, Naruto saw that is was Mebuki Haruno, the blonde mother of the girl, who had just rejected her.

"Oh that's quite alright Naruto-san. You looked very deep in thought."

"I was." Naruto helped the woman to her feet.

Mebuki dusted her dress off, "If I may ask, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh it was nothing, well it was nice seeing you Haruno-Kaa-San." He turned to leave sighing.

"Now hold on a second Naruto-San. You just walked out of my home, deep in thought, and now you're trying to leave without telling me why." The woman looked at her daughter's teammate with questioning eyes.

Naruto sighed, "If you must know, I came by to ask Sakura-chan out to dinner. But like every other time, she said no. And then she told me to get out cause you would be getting home soon. When we collided I was thinking about why I keep asking her. If you asked me a year ago why I liked your daughter, I could have given you a list as long as my arm. Now I don't even know why I consider her my friend." Tears began to form in the blonde man's eyes. "I gave so much for her, and she just tells me to go away. I'm sorry Haruno-Kaa-San, I have to go."

But before the man could leave, Mebuki grabbed his arm and pulled him into a big hug. "Naruto-san, please call me Mebuki. And we are going to talk about this, you are not going to run away." The pair simply stood there embracing each other. After a few minutes they broke apart. "Feeling better Naruto-san?"

"Yes I am Har- I mean Mebuki-san."

"Good. Now I am going out to run a few errands, and you are going to come with me." Mebuki smiled.

Naruto sighed "Do I get a choice in this?"

"No. Now come on." She put her arm thru his. "It's been so long since I've had a good strong man to help me with my errands. Not since Kizashi died. But I should count myself lucky, not only do I have a man to help me, that man is none other than the Hero of the Leaf. I feel like a little schoolgirl." Smiling as she giggled a little, leading the confused teen down the street.

~Sakura's POV~

"God that stupid baka, when will he get it that I will never go out with him?" As the pink haired girl walked into her room she heard two people grunt outside her house. She went to her window to see what was going on and she saw Naruto helping her mother to her feet. As she was about throw open the window and yell at Naruto, she stopped when she saw that Naruto and her mother were talking. Naruto appeared upset and Sakura wondered if it had anything to do with her rejecting his offer. _'Nah. He's probably taking about ramen.'_ She watched as two different times Naruto tried to leave, and the last time her mother grabbed his arm. _'Oh boy Naruto, I don't know what you did to tick her off but you're going to ge-'_ Her thoughts were cut short as she watched as her mother pulled the blonde boy into a tight hug. _'What the hell mom? You were supposed to hit him, not hug him!' _After a time, the girl began to become annoyed at how long her mother and teammate were hugging. _'Ok mom time to let go. Why are you still hugging that baka?' _Just as she was about to lose it and confront the two, her mother put her arm thru Naruto's and began leading him down the street. The only thing that stopped Sakura from jumping out the window and beating Naruto to a pulp was the fact that she heard her mother giggling as they walked away. Sighing Sakura stripped down before hopping in the shower. _'I hope you know what you're doing mom. and Naruto if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your hands off my mother. Cha!'_ After showering the pink haired girl dressed in her civilian clothes, pulling her hair up into a short spiky ponytail. She walked out the door locking the house and she headed off to the hospital for her overnight shift. Groaning she lamented _'Darn you Tsunade-sama, why can't you give me a day shift, I am your apprentice for Kami's sake!'_

~Back with Naruto and Mebuki~

Despite his apprehension, the afternoon Naruto spent with Mebuki was actually quite normal. They went shopping, picked up some flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop (much to Ino's confusion), and checked in with the carpenter. As they were leaving the carpenter's Mebuki turned to Naruto. "Thank you for coming with me today Naruto-san."

Smiling Naruto turned to the older blonde. "It was my pleasure Mebuki-san, I'm not going to lie, I was quite apprehensive about spending the afternoon with you. But I have actually had a great time."

"Well it makes me happy to hear that. So it's getting a little late, what are you going to do for dinner?"

"I don't know I had reservations at the Silver Swan, but those got canceled. I'll probably just go to Ichiraku Ramen like most nights."

"Is that offer of a dinner date you gave my daughter available?"

"Umm sure Mebuki-san, are you asking me on a date?"

Mebuki sighed "Yes Naruto-kun, I'm asking you on a date."

"Well alright then. Where shall we go?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

The blonde woman smiled. "I actually love Ichiraku Ramen, I used to eat it all the time. Then when you became teammates with Sakura, she started hating it and would make such a stink when I ate there. I have eaten at Ichiraku's in years."

Stunned Naruto stated. "Dear Kami, to have been away from Ichiraku's for so long, it must have been terrible. That settles it; we are eating at Ichiraku Ramen. My treat, come on." Taking Mebuki's hand, he began to lead her towards the ramen stand.

"Um Naruto-kun, the groceries."

"Oh right, I'll take care of the that." The blonde formed the cross hand-seal that signaled his most famous jutsu. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu)" _Creating five clones that carry all the groceries to her house. Offering her his hand, "Shall we?"

Taking his hand and intertwining their fingers hugging close to his arm, the pair walked to Ichiraku Ramen. Entering the stand the pair were both greeted by owner like old friends until he noticed that Mebuki was latched onto Naruto's arm. Eying the boy carefully he took the two's order. They sat at the end of the stand with Mebuki wrapped around Naruto's arm resting her head on his shoulder. After the two ate their fill of ramen, which in Mebuki's case (and Naruto's surprise) was quite a lot. After paying the couple walked back to the Haruno residence hand in hand. Arriving at the door Naruto was just about to say goodnight when Mebuki turned to him. "Would you like to come in? I can warm up some coffee, Sakura won't be home till late. I don't like being alone in this big house at night."

"Oh ok Mebuki-san. I'd be more than happy to stay with you till Sakura gets home." Smiling he held open the door for her to enter and followed after her. Walking in she instructed him to make himself comfortable in the living room while she got the coffee. Before moving to the living room he hung his orange and black jacket on the coat hanger and he moved to the living room sitting on the couch. Only a few moments later and Mebuki entered the room carrying two mugs of coffee. At first glance Naruto felt that there was something different about her. After looking closer as she walked over her noticed three things; she had fluffed her hair out, put lipstick on, and slid the zipper of her qipao dress, down about four or five inches revealing a substantial amount of cleavage.

"Here you go Naru-kun." Smiling Mebuki handed him a mug and snuggled up against him. "Hey Naru-kun can I tell you something?"

"Sure Mebuki-san."

"My daughter is a fool for not responding to your advances. All she does is faun over that Uchiha boy, between you and me, I think he's secretly gay. Hehe."

Naruto laughs "You're not the only one, I think every member of the Leaf 12 has thought that at one point or another."

"Well I say that because... if my fool daughter won't take the hint and make a move, I will." and with that she leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. This at first caught him off guard but he quickly caught on and returned the kiss. Pressing his tongue against her lips, to which she willingly opened her hungry mouth and let his tongue slide in and begin the battle for dominance. Unknown to the blonde couple, a certain pink haired kunoichi was rushing home at that very moment.

~Sakura's POV~

_'Man how could I forget my report? I blame Naruto. Getting all friendly with my mom. I'll kill him.'_ Sakura ran down the street unaware of the events unfolding between her mother and teammate.

~Back at the house~

After a few minutes of tongue wrestling, the younger blonde had clearly asserted his dominance. Pulling back in defeat, Mebuki finished unzipping her qipao dress and was sliding it down. While she was doing this, Naruto took this opportunity to strip his t-shirt off and toss it on the floor. His shirt was soon joined by Mebuki's dress and bra. Stradling the boy he got a good look at her body. Despite her age Mebuki Haruno had the body of a 20 year old girl and Naruto was loving it. Seeing his staring the blonde woman grinned and said, "If you can make me cum, you can use this body however you like, whenever you like."

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted before pulling her down into a deep passionate kiss. While he was doing this he reached around to get a firm grip on the toned ass of his new blonde lover. Not to be outdone, Mebuki swiftly undid the boy's pants and had her hand down his pants rubbing his thing thru his boxers. The heat and passion clouded both their senses, this meant that neither could sense the chakra signature approaching the door.

~Sakura's POV~

_'Alright that didn't take too long, if I hurry Tsunade-sama may never know I was gone.'_ Turning the handle on the door which opened much to her surprise. _'I thought I locked this? Mom must have gotten home.'_ Walking in she noticed a jacket on the coat rack, upon further inspection she knew it could only belong to one person. _'Did mom let Naruto into our house? Is he still here?'_ Both her questions were shortly answered, when from within the living room, Sakura heard her mother shout **"That's right Naru-kun, let your Mebu-chan suck that thick cock of yours!" **

With that Sakura raced down the hall to the entrance to the living room and was greeted by the sight of her mother, clad in only her red lace thong, on her knees in front of the couch, between the legs of one blonde haired shinobi, and was feverishly sucking on his cock. "Wha... What is going on here?"

~Narrator's POV~

Even thru the heat and lust of the moment, both blondes heard the stunned reaction of one pink haired kunoichi. Who was standing in the entrance of the living room with an expression that was a cross between shock, anger, and hurt. Looking up at her, Naruto looked as if he was seeing a ghost. Mebuki on the other hand, simply turned her head never taking Naruto's dick out of her mouth. She flashed a smile around the object in her mouth before sliding it out with an audible 'Pop'. "Oh hello there Sakura-dear. How has your evening been?"

* * *

**There you have it the first chapter of my new NaruXMebu fic. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**On the point of the Sakura bashing. I have written Sakura the way I did because of some serious sub-text that stems from a scarring event from her past. This sub-text also has a massive influence in her attitude. So I am not being super antagonistic towards her. She has some serious emotional issues. This will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Now some of you have given me crap about the fact that Kizashi is dead. Yes I know that he isn't dead in the anime. But I killed him off to create an interesting dynamic between Sakura and Naruto. Which will also be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Now the last thing I want to address is some of you have asked where I will be going with Naru and Mebu's relationship, as in how far will it go. And I can tell you that I have no idea. My writing technique is very organic. Now I know that some writers like to lay out their entire story before writing, kinda like building a skeleton and then fleshing it out. I prefer to write as if I plant a seed and see how it would grow naturally.**


	2. Old Wounds

Alright everyone, I know I said I'd be posting on a schedule, but I have decided to put the rest of my stories on hold for a little while. So for now, Mature Bud, and Cherry Blossom Truth will be the only big stories I will be posting. I will be posting a few one or two shots. Just for fun. But for now, back to Mature Bud.

* * *

**Key:**

~"Normal Speech"~

~_'Thoughts'_~

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. Anyone, who isn't Masashi Kishimoto, that thinks they do own it is an idiot. Bakas!

**Warning: This fic is Rated M FOR A REASON! It contains Lemon, Smut, NaruXMebu, Solo Sakura and Milf. NSFW!**

* * *

~Old Wounds~

After several minutes of an intense silence, where the two women stared daggers at each other and Naruto waited to see who would make the first move. In the end he decided it should be him. As he started to stand and stuff his dick back into his pants he started to say "Well I think I should be going now..."

"Sit down Naruto!" Both women said simultaneously, Mebuki pulling his dick back out and begins stroking it still staring at her daughter.

"Stop that Mother, please."

"Why? We are both adults, and you turned him down. So why do you care if I get with him? You always said how he was nothing but a tool for you to get Sasuke back." Seeing Naruto's face she says "Yes Naru-kun she said that, many times, among other things. So tell us Sakura, why do you have such a problem with me and Naru-kun being together?"

"Because he already took one from me..." Sakura's voice trailed off.

Confused Naruto finally spoke up. "'Took one from you.' What does that mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto stood up in front of the couch, Mebuki continues to stroke him.

"How can you not know?"

"Sakura you aren't making any sense."

"Now you are just trying to make me mad."

"No I am not. I just want to know what you meant."

"Fine. You want to know? I'll tell you." Suddenly Sakura lunged at Naruto preparing one of her Tsunade style enhanced punches. "I hate you because you already took my dad from me, I won't let you have my mom too, **YOU FUCKING FOX DEMON! DAMN THE FOURTH HOKAGE FOR NOT TAKING YOU WITH HIM WHEN HE DIED!**"

~Flashback Time~

"Momma, where's Daddy?"

"Daddy isn't coming home."

"Why not? Is it something we did?"

"No no no, it's not our fault honey. Daddy was fighting the Nine Tailed Fox and he died in that battle. A little before you were born."

"What's the Nine Tailed Fox?"

"The Nine Tails is a demon that attacked our village."

"Is that the thing that's inside that boy Naruto?"

"Sakura where did you hear that?"

"Ino's Mom told us to stay away from him. He has a demon inside him."

"Yes dear, Naruto has the Nine Tails inside him, and you should stay away from him."

_'So that boy Naruto killed my daddy. I'll get him one day, I swear it dad.'_

~End Flashback~

As she spoke the last few words, Naruto stood completely still. As he closed his eyes, Sakura believed he had consigned to his fate and pushed forward with her punch. Just and the shot should have connected with his face, her fist was stopped in mind-air. "What how?" Looking at Naruto she discovered the answer. With his eyes still closed, Naruto had caught her punch with one hand. Raising his face and opening his eyes, she knew how he did it. His eyes were surrounded by a deep orange eye shadow, the whisker marks were more pronounced, his canines had elongated, and his eyes were now a deep red with cross pupils. All these things signified one thing; Naruto had entered sage mode with the influence of the Kyubbi. Pushing her back he turned to Mebuki.

"I'm sorry Mebuki-chan, but I have to go. If I stay I will say thing to Sakura that you shouldn't hear." As he went to leave, she put her hand on his abdomen.

"No Naru-kun, you are going to stay right here and tell Sakura how you feel, about everything. You can say whatever you want. I won't hold it against you."

"You sure Mebuki? The things I am going to say are pretty bad."

"Yes I'm sure now do it."

"Alright." He leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then he turned to a stunned Sakura, who was still trying to comprehend how he had stopped her punch with one hand. "Oi, Sakura snap out of it. I have some things to tell you."

The sharpness of his voice and the fact that he didn't use the 'chan' suffix on her name, was enough to snap her out of her trance and look at the blond man standing before her. And that is what she, a man. Every other time she had looked at Naruto, she had only seen the obnoxious little kid that had left with Jiraiya. Now because he stood there shirtless showing the many scars he had gained, angry, and his semi-erect cock hanging out, she saw that while she had been obsessing over the moody, arrogant, and possibly gay, Sasuke. Naruto had become a gorgeous hunk of man meat. Her mother had seen it, most of the women in Konaha had seen it, but she hadn't. Hoping it wasn't too late she started to speak, but he cut her off.

"Sakura, for once in your bloody life, Shut the Hell up." What he said stunned her into silence. "Now then, it's time for you to hear the things I have been feeling and wanting to say for so long. Sakura I loved you, once. But I've come to realize that you would never have returned my advances, you're too obsessed with Sasuke. So I'm moving on. Another thing even if you never would have gone out with me, you could have thanked me for all the times I saved you, or Sasuke. But neither of you ever said anything. Then when Sasuke left, I kept going after him to try and save him, I kept risking my life for two people who didn't even like me, all for a promise I made as a child. Well I'm changing that promise. If I ever find Sasuke, I'm going to kill him, collect the bounty on his head, and then I'm going to treat Mebuki-chan here, to a romantic dinner in celebration. And you can believe that.

Now you said you hate me cause the Kyubbi killed your dad. At least you grew up with one parent, I've been alone from the very begining. I'm not even mad about that, I got used to people thinking I was the fox a long time ago. I've been shunned, outcast, attacked, hunted and beaten ever since I was a baby, all because of the fox. What I am mad about is the fact that you bad mouthed the Fourth, who also happens to be my dad. If it wasn't for my dad, this village wouldn't be here. But that isn't even what is making me the maddest. You wanna know what is? It's the fact that you are just such a colossal BITCH! For the love of Kami, why don't you pull your massive head out of the clouds, think about someone other than yourself for ten seconds, and then you can kindly shove it right up your self-righteous, insecure, self-centered, arrogant, up-tight ass, and GO FUCK YOURSELF! Now if you'll excuse me, my girlfriend in sitting here naked and we have some things to do. So if you'd be so kind as to get whatever you came for and go the fuck away." With that he turned pulled Mebuki to her feet and began kissing her passionately while massaging her ass never making eye contact with Sakura.

His actions had stunned Sakura so much that all she could do was numbly walk to her room and grab her report. As she was leaving she was brought out her daze my the sound of her mother moaning his name and saying things she couldn't believe. "Oh Kami yes Naru-kun, lick my dirty pussy, lick it so it's all soaking wet for your huge cock. I want you to fuck me senseless tonight. If I can walk straight in the morning I'll never speak to you again." As Sakura entered the hallway all she could see is the light coming from the living room, and on the floor in the light was her mother's red thong and Naruto's green boxers. Scared of what she might see, she slowly approached the entrance to the living room. When she looked inside the sight she saw nearly made her vomit. Her mother was now sitting on the couch fully naked with her legs up in the air playing with her breasts. While Naruto, who was also now naked, was kneeling in front of her viciously licking and fingering her pussy. From her vantage point Sakura could now see the blond man's fully erect cock and balls. The simple sight of it was enough to make her terribly wet. Her mother then looked up from watching her lover eat her out, to look at Sakura. "Sakura, I thought Naru-kun told you to get the fuck out? If you aren't to listen to him, you can come over here and start sucking his cock, it looks so lonely. It's the least you can do for all he's done. Mmmmm don't you dare stop doing that Naru-kun, that felt sooooo good." Her voice jumped a little as the blonde began lightly licking her anus. "Oh Naru-kun, its dirty there, clean it up for me baby. Sakura why are you just standing there? You have your choices now pick one. Get out, or get to sucking."

Shocked at what her mother had just said Sakura took a step back. "Ah mother that is so disgusting!" And with a huff she ran out from the room, only to turn into the bathroom and start furiously masturbating to the sound of her mother and Naruto's love making. She quickly stripped out of her pants and panties to discover that she was soaking wet. Softly rubbing the lips of her pussy she listened as her mother instructed her teammate on what to do.

"That's it Naru-kun, I can't take it anymore. I need you inside me." Rolling up onto her elbow, Mebuki stuck her ass in the face of her lover and spread the lips of her sopping wet pussy. "Stick that big thick cock in me right now Naru-kun." Naruto stared in awe at the beautiful sight before him. Mebuki's pussy had gone from the soft pink color it normally was, to a deep red. The entire organ was dripping in her juices. Her clit, which was an adorable little red nub, was twitching in anticipation. As Naruto leaned close to give it one more lick he could actually feel the heat coming off of it. Standing behind her, he began rubbing his shaft up and down on her to coat it in her juices. Meanwhile in the bathroom next door, Sakura had now stripped completely naked and was furiously rubbing herself. And as Naruto slowly slid himself into Mebuki, Sakura slid two fingers into her own soaking cunt. Both women released a deep guttural moan as they were penetrated. As their moans died down, Naruto began slowly sliding in and out of his blonde lover's pussy. With each thrust a wet sound would exit her. As he slowly began to gain speed, Mebuki suddenly turned to look at him. "Naru-kun, I love the feeling of you inside me, but I am not a young girl, you don't need to go slow. Now FUCK ME NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

At her instruction, Naruto began feverishly pumping in and out of her. With each thrust his balls would slap her sensitive clit sending shudders thru her body. After a minute or so he slapped her right ass cheek, earning a feral moan from his lover. "Yes Naru-kun, spank your naughty Mebu-chan while you fuck my dirty pussy. Do it!" To her pleasure he obliged and began a slow spanking of her backside as he slid in and out of her with thunderous force. Soon her ass was flaming red and so sensitive his breath on the sink was enough for her to groan in pleasure. After about 15 minutes of his relentless pounding she heard her lover groan. "Mebu-chan. I'm gonna cum!" She felt him begin to pull out, she wrapped her leg around him. "Oh no you don't. You are gonna cum inside me. Now pump me full." Not wanting to disappoint, he grabbed her hips and thrusted three more times each deeper then the last. and then with one final thrust he forced himself past her cervix and into her womb. Sudden entrance caused her to suddenly clamp down on him, which sent him over the edge. He exploded inside her, and in a matter of seconds he had filled her to capacity and far beyond as his seed began pouring out around his shaft and onto the carpet. His explosion inside of her sent her into her first orgasm of the night. As she came down from it she reveled in the feeling of his warm seed filling her belly. The she was treated to a feeling that her late husband had never given her. She felt the amazing feeling of his hot jizz running down the inside of her thighs, and she was loving it. As he exited her womb she quickly clamped it shut to hold as much of his seed inside her as he could. This however, did not stop a massive amount from pouring out of her. Not wanting anymore to end up on the carpet, Mebuki quickly grabbed her empty coffee mug off the table and held it under herself to catch his semen. When the flow finished the cup was easily two thirds full. Holding the mug up to her face she took an experimental sip and smiled. "It's so delicious, I'm gonna save this for later." Smiling as Naurto pulled out of her and rolled back onto the couch. "Hah Hah. That was amazing Mebu-chan."

"It was Naru-kun ." Smiling she rolled over onto her knee and threw her leg over his lap. Rubbing him between the cheeks of her ass, she purred into his ear. "Ready for round two Foxy?"

* * *

Alright there it is, the next chapter. And simply cause I've gotten sick of all the flamers pissing and moaning about the Sakura bashing. I've decided to add in the solo Sakura. But trust me, there will still be a lot of Sakura bashing. It's just how I'm writing her. As always please review.

* * *

**Now I normally like to respond to the reviews you have left me. But seeing as I'm writing this at 4 in the morning, and I've been awake for 21 hours. I'll just thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope for your continued support.**


	3. Reactions

**Hey there people. Sorry for the delay in my updating. My life has gone chaotic. But your patience will not go unrewarded. And now I present the next chapter in Mature Bud.**

* * *

~Reactions~

Slowly opening her eyes, Mebuki tried to shake off the haze that filled her mind. She quickly became aware of three things; she was on the couch, she was completely naked, and there was someone pressed up against her back. She turned over to see who it was, as she saw Naruto's sleeping face the past night's events came rushing back to her. Gasping a little as she remembered the things she did and said. She gasped again as she looked up to see that Naruto was awake and smiling at her.

"Good morning Mebu-hime. Sleep well?" She smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Yes, yes I did Naru-kun." She nuzzled into his chest. "That's cause I had such a comfy companion." The two decided to just lie there in each other's arms. After about 15 minutes, despite her wishes, Mebuki was reminded by her body that she needed to relieve herself. Grumbling she kissed her lover's chest. "Hey Naru-kun, I need to use the bathroom. Can I get up?"

"Oh yeah, right Mebu-hime." He released his arms from around her body. She then rolled off the couch onto her feet. Standing she stretched her arms upward.

"Eeep!" Jumping as she felt the light spank from her blonde lover. Turning to glare at him she found him laying back smiling, looking out the window. He turned his head and flashed his trademark smile, instantly defeating any hope of her yelling at him. Smiling she turned back around and walked out of the room. As she walked away Naruto couldn't help but stare at her perfectly toned ass. Smiling as he remembered everything they did the night before.

As she walked down the hallway, she suddenly became aware of the massive amount of dried liquid on her crotch. She was certain that is was a mixture of her own juices and her Naru-kun's semen. Opening the door to the bathroom, she found something that made her giggle. She found Sakura naked, asleep, leaning up against the wall of the tub. Approaching, Mebuki discovered that her daughter had passed out in a puddle of her own sexual juice. Nudging the pink haired girl with her foot, she called out to her. "Sakura dear? Time to wake up. Come on mother needs to use the bathroom."

Feeling the nudging and the voice of her mother, Sakura slowly began to rouse from her sleep. As soon as she was awake she was aware of the position she was in. and instantly tried to cover herself up. Standing she felt her legs detach themselves from the floor. Running a hand down the back of her leg, the memory of how she had fallen asleep, snapped back to her mind.

~Flashback time~

About an hour into the love making session of her mother and teammate, Sakura had already had three self induced orgasms. And as far as she could tell, her mother had had at least four. and Naruto had came 3 or 4 times. At this point Sakura was sitting naked, on the edge of the tub. Furiously masturbating with a bottle of shampoo. In the room next to her, her mother was currently bent over the desk in front of the window, being filled from behind by Naruto.

"Oh Kami yes. I love how you fill me up Naru-kun! It's like we were made for each other! Your huge dick fills every fold and crevasse in me." Smiling as he fucked her from behind, Naruto popped the first knuckle of his thumb into her anus. "Eep! Oh Naru-kun, you are a naughty boy. I want you to stick in my ass. Pound my naughty butt hole!"

"With pleasure Mebu-hime." Slowly sliding himself out of her sopping wet pussy, earning a deep moan from his blonde lover. Reaching down coating his fingers in her juices, then he rubbed them on her twitching asshole. Once it was sufficiently lubed, he began probing her back door with his cock. "Here you go my hime." Grabbing her hips he plunged his shaft into her wanting poopshoot.

Responding to the sudden intrusion, Mebuki moaned in ecstasy. "Oh Kami, Naru-kun. This feels so amazing. Now give it to me hard! I want you to stretch me wide open!"

As her mother began to be anally fucked, Sakura decided to not be outdone by her mother. Sliding the shampoo bottle out of her pussy, rubbing it's length up and down against her anus. Experimentally probing it into her ass, discovering that her ass was surprisingly loose. She moved forward, sliding the bottle a few inches into her ass. Releasing a deep lust filled moan, she slid it further into her backside. After becoming accustomed to the feeling of her ass being filled, Sakura began sliding the bottle in and out of herself. After about 10 minutes of this, she realized that it wouldn't be enough. To achieve the effect she wanted, she slid two fingers into her wet pussy and began fingering herself while dildoing her ass. Five minutes later both Haruno women were vocally screaming in ecstasy, one from being pounded in the ass, the other from pleasuring herself. As the three people in the house reached the peak of their climaxes, two voiced their approaching orgasms.

"Naru-kun, I'm coming. I'm coming from you fucking my ass!"

"Oh god this is amazing, I love this in my ass!"

And then both women screamed in pleasure. "I'M COMING!" As Sakura, her mother and Naruto exploded from their respective organs, Mebuki slumped over the table and relished in the feeling of her partner's semen pour out of her ass and down her legs. Naruto slid out of his lover and slumped over her body panting. Sakura's orgasm had taken the last of her energy and caused her to slide down the wall of the tub into the puddle of her juices. and swiftly slip into unconscious. While her mother flipped her and Naruto over and began sucking on his dick. Bringing him to erection preparing for the next round.

~Flashback over~

As the memory ended, Sakura dashed out of the bathroom screaming. "Oh my Kami! I can't believe that happened!" Slamming the door as she entered her room. Giggling, Mebuki made a mental note to ask her what happened, although she could probably guess. After relieving herself, running a hand down the inside of her thighs, she decided to take a shower and clean her body of the previous night's events. Turning the water on, she sighed as the warm steam filled the room. Stepping inside she sucked in a breath as the warm water made contact with her still sensitive breasts. Releasing that breath as the water cascaded down her body. She was so ensnared by the sensation, she didn't notice another person enter the shower. That is until a certain blonde man wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled their naked bodies together.

"Ahh! Don't scare me like that Naru-kun. If you wanted to join me, you could have just said so." Smiling she turned in his arms. Snuggling into his chest she felt completely at ease.

"I'll be sure to remember that next time Mebu-hime." Rubbing her back, he rested his chin on the top of her head. "So what should we do today?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't we walk around the village and see what seems like fun?"

"Alright, sounds like fun. I'll send a clone to my place to grab me some fresh clothes."

"Sounds good. Now let's get cleaned up so we don't smell like sex all day."

Smiling as they washed each other's bodies, the pair tried to out-tease each other. Their teasing ended in a passionate make out session. Climbing out they exchanged pats on the ass smirking. Going to Mebuki's bedroom, the pair got dressed for the day.

* * *

Smiling as they walked out hand in hand, and Mebuki hugging tightly to Naruto's arm. The blonde couple walked into the village, earning curious and envious looks from almost everyone they passed. Several times when they were walking they both felt as if they were being watched. and Mebuki even thought she saw a trio of people duck into an alleyway when she looked back. Then just as they were about to decide on where to have breakfast, a cat masked ANBU appeared in front of the couple. At first the ANBU was surprised at the sight of the couple, but then composed herself.

"Naruto-san, Hokage-sama needs to speak to you. All she told me was it has to do with Sasuke Uchiha."

At the mention of the Uchiha's name Naruto became visibly tensed. After a brief conversation, Naruto kissed Mebuki and vanished in a swirl of leaves with the ANBU. No sooner had he disappeared, then was Mebuki grabbed and physically dragged into the nearby dango shop and plopped in a booth. When she looked up, she saw the curious faces of her three best friends; Yoshino Nara, Anko Mitarashi, and Kurenai Yuhi.

* * *

~With Naruto~

Arriving in front of the Hokage's office, Naruto and the cat masked ninja said their goodbyes. As she left, Naruto turned to Shizune.

"Afternoon Shizune-niisan, how have you been?"

"Hi there Naruto-kun. I've been doing ok. How about you?"

"Actually really good, I met someone. But I'll tell you later. Is Baa-chan in?"

"Yes she is. and I will hold you to that promise." Smiling at him as he knocked on the door. She thought about how much he had changed from that kid who came to find her and Tsunade all those years ago.

After knocking on the door, Naruto was ushered inside the Hokage's office. Entering the sun-lit room, the blonde was surprised to see Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and even Sakura, were already in the room.

"Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, Sai-san, what are you guys doing here?"

Looking up from her paperwork, the Godaime Hokage spoke. "They are here because every one of them was a member of Squad 7 at one point or another, along with Sakura here." Looking down, Sakura stepped forward. "Now as to the full reason you are all here; We have received reports that Sasuke Uchiha has been spotted in some of the border villages. I am sending the combined Team Kakashi and Team Yamato to track and engage the Uchiha. Your objective is to subdue him and bring him back to the village alive. However, if it becomes apparent that this will be impossible, Kakashi will have the authority to change that to a kill order. This is an S ranked mission, Kakashi will be the team leader. You leave in a half hour. Dismissed." With the order everyone, save for Sakura, left the office. Sakura however simply stood there as she tried to process the fact that her master had just given the potential kill order on Sasuke.

* * *

~With Mebuki~

As she sat across from her three best friends, Mebuki couldn't help but wonder how long these three had been following her. The smiles on her friends faces, lead the blonde woman to believe that they knew a little more than they should.

"So girls, to what do I owe this unplanned get together?" The blonde locked her friends in a glare that could make Orochimaru shiver.

Flashing her trademark smirk, Anko spoke first. "Oh you know Mebu-chan, we just thought it had been so long since the girls had lunch together. And you didn't seem busy."

"Anko please don't try and lie to me. Unlike you, I have a child and have heard my fare share of rediculous lies. Yoshino can attest to that." The brown haired woman nodded thinking of the vast array lies her lazy son Shikamaru, had told over the years. Mebuki continued, "Now would one of you kindly tell me the real reason we are here?"

Sighing the three looked at each and finally Kurenai spoke up. "Mebu-chan, we saw you walking around with Naruto yesterday and we got curious. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Kure-chan, yes I did spend the day with Naruto. And I guess you could say that we are going out. I just don't know yet."

**"You have to tell us everything!" **The three girls said at the same time...

* * *

**There you guys go. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will feature some interesting twists and turns. Oooo even I'm getting excited. And now to respond to some of the wonderful reviews I have received for Chapter 2.**

* * *

**First to all the wonderful Flamers; Bite me! Your nonsensical whining will do nothing to change anything about the story. So if you want to continue to waste everyone's time go right ahead. It will change nothing!**

**To everyone who enjoys, or just doesn't care about the Sakura bashing; Thank you for not letting one aspect of the story ruin the entire piece for you.**

**Now to answer some people directly.**

**New to Naruto~ I haven't decided yet if she will ever have his child. As I've said before, I write in a very organic style.**

**Freddy4200~ Haha glad you liked it.**

**Gold Testament~ I'm glad you like what I am doing. And now you have given me a challenge. Let's see if I can.**

**CrazyHat~ I just was looking at all the different Naru couples, and I realized that aside from Shikamaru's Kiba's and Sasuke's moms, as well as his own, Naruto doesn't couple often with Milfs. Yeah he hooks up with older chicks but not a lot of moms. And I am planning to have a section to explain the change in Mebuki's feelings. Might be in the next one. We shall see.**

**darthmasterbane~ I will be trying to be quicker with my updates. Glad you like the story.**

**soul18~ Dude that is going too far. But don't worry I have a plan for how Mebuki will punish her daughter. As to her age, I couldn't find a reference to the exact number. But based on how she looks, and Sakura's age, as well as some other factors. I'd place her age at right around mid to late thirties. As I told New to Naruto, I haven't decided on that. We shall see.**

* * *

**And because I can not guarantee when I will post again. I am going to give a preview of the next chapter; 7 choices.**

**In the next chapter we will follow the events of Naruto's team's mission to find Sasuke. When they do, everyone will have to make some hard choices. And then everyone will have to deal with the consequences of their choices. And just when everyone thinks they know where everyone's loyalties lie, someone will shock the village to it's core. Stay tuned to find out.**


	4. 7 Choices (Part 1)

**Hey everyone, I would like thank all my readers for their continued support and patience with my updates. This update has taken a while because my personal life has gotten really busy, that and while writing this chapter I realized that was only halfway thru the chapter and already well over my usual word count. So I have decided to split the chapter into two parts. I would like to warn you guys, this story has become my flagship epic. This in mind the story will be going thru a bit of an evolution. Don't worry it will still be smutty and dirty, but it will gaining a bigger drama portion, more emotion, and more on people's relationships. So without further ado please enjoy. Also read and review.**

* * *

**Key:**

~"Normal Speech"~

~_'Thoughts'_~

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. Anyone, who isn't Masashi Kishimoto, that thinks they do own it is an idiot. Bakas!

**Warning: This fic is Rated M FOR A REASON! It contains Lemon, Smut, NaruXMebu, and Milf. NSFW!**

* * *

~7 Choices (Part 1)~

As Mebuki finished telling her friends about how she spent the day, and night, with Naruto, she watched her friend's faces to see their reactions. Yoshino seemed shocked and awed, Kurenai was simply looking down between her knees blushing, and Anko looked like she was about to climax right then and there.

"So girls, have I satisfied your curiosity?" Mebuki asked.

At first none of the three spoke up, then Anko excused herself to the bathroom. She returned after several awkward minutes of silence, looking quite refreshed.

"Ok I am better now. But I do have a question. Mebuki, what led to this? If I remember correctly, you always blamed Naruto for Kizashi's death?" The other two nodded and looked at Mebuki waiting to hear her answer.

"Yes I did, for a long time I wanted him dead to atone for Kiza-kun's death. But when he returned from his time away with master Jiraiya, and then after the mission with Sakura, and his team and I saw how hurt he was for injuring Sakura. I just couldn't blame him for anything anymore, he was already blaming himself for everything."

~Flashback Time~

Mebuki was waiting in her living room. She knew that her daughter's team would be returning today from their mission. She stood when she heard a knock at her door, going to the door and opening it, she was surprised to see the Hokage standing in front of her.

"Hokage-sama, what a surprise. I was expecting Sakura."

The older blonde sighed, "That is why I am here Mebuki-chan. Sakura did return today, but she was injured during her mission and is currently resting in the hospital."

"What?! How did it happen? Who is responsible? Did they at least defeat the one who hurt her?"

"Slow down Mebuki-chan, I am sorry to say that she was not hurt by the enemy."

"Then who?!"

"Her teammate Naruto Uzumaki, lost control of the Kyuubi spirit inside of him and unknowingly attacked Sakura-" Before she could finish, Mebuki pushed her way passed the Hokage and ran to the hospital. Rushing up the stairs and entering her daughter's room. She found the captain of the team sitting there watching.

"Yamato-taichou, where is Naruto Uzumaki? Where is the Kyuubi brat who hurt my Sakura?" Mebuki practically screamed at him. All she received in response what Yamato looking out the window, following his gaze she saw the boy in question sitting on the rooftop across from the room. She started to shout at the blonde, but before she could say anything he vanished in a swirl of leaves. She decided she would deal with him later. Turning her attention to her daughter she saw that she was sleeping peacefully, and uninjured. She then sat across from Yamato and asked for the full story.

As Yamato told Mebuki what happened on the mission, Naruto reappeared atop the Hokage monument. Sitting on the head of the Fourth Hokage, he began to break down and cry. He remained there until the sun began to set. But before he went home he stopped outside Sakura's window, he saw her sleeping peacefully, no evidence of the attack. Her mother was slumped over the bed, she looked up with so much hatred in her eyes. But when she met his eyes, all she saw was pain and sadness. And in that moment she realized that everything she has ever blamed him for, Kizashi's death, the deaths of her friends and family, Sakura's injuries, everything has never been his fault, it has always been the fox.

~Flashback Over~

"So I forgave him then and there." Mebuki sighed as she finished the story. The three sitting across from her were surprised at what they had heard. All three were old enough to have been told the truth about Naruto, namely that he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him. However before any of them could say anything, the aforementioned blonde shinobi appeared by their booth is a swirl of leaves. Causing all four women to jump. Mebuki was the first to respond.

"Kami! Naruto-kun, you scared us half to death."

"Oh I am sorry Mebuki-hime. I wanted to let you know I am leaving on a mission in 20 minutes. I don't know how long the mission will be. So I can't say when I will return."

Standing Mebuki wrapped her arms around the blonde man. "Oh ok. Thank you for telling me Naru-kun. What is the mission about?"

Hugging her back Naruto sighed. "It's complicated Mebu-hime. I'll explain it when I get back." As he kissed her forehead he hugged her tight.

"Ok Foxy. I'll see you then." After she hugged him back he said his goodbyes and vanished. After he left Mebuki sat back down and spent the next hour or so answering all kinds of questions from her friends.

* * *

~With Naruto and co.~

After returning to his home, which was the same rundown apartment he had always lived in. Despite being the Hero of the Leaf, most landlords still wouldn't rent to him. Naruto gathered his ninja tools, and started to gather his camping gear, but then he remembered that Yamato would be coming with and would probably just use his wood style to make a house for them to sleep in. Once he was sure he had everything together he jumped his way across the village to the main gate. Upon arrival, he discovered he was only the second member of his team to arrive; Sai had beat him there. The Anbu ROOT member had always been the first to a mission. This was because he had no personal possessions and thus did not have a lot to pack. He and Naruto exchanged greetings. Despite everything that had happened, the two were still not on the best of terms. Normally Sai would have taking this chance to rile Naruto up, however due to the nature of their mission he decided that it might not be best to. Not long after Yamato and Sakura arrived. As Naruto and Yamato began to discuss how best to engage Sasuke, Sakura at first went to talk to Sai but seeing that he was drawing, decided to sit alone and wait for Kakashi. As she sat her mind couldn't help but think of the past night's events.

_'How could all this have happened? I mean I can't even understand it all. My mother and Naruto are together, and he doesn't love me anymore. This can't be possible, Mom hated Naruto for killing dad.'_ Her thoughts were cut short as Kakashi uncharacteristically arrived exactly on time. "Hello there Kakashi-sensei, this is strange you being on time."

"I know I know. This mission is a special case. With all the elements involved I thought it best to get this underway as quickly as we can." Turning to the rest of the group. "Alright everyone. Here's how we are going to proceed. We will form up in a loose wedge. I will take point, Yamato will be on my left, Naruto on my right, Sakura you will be behind Yamato, and Sai you will be behind Naruto. In the event we are attacked, Sakura you will back up Yamato and Sai you will for Naruto, I will engage the strongest enemy by myself. Now as for if and when we encounter Sasuke, Do Not Attack first. We must still try to get him to come with us willingly. Now I do not believe this will be possible, in that case; myself, Naruto and Sakura will engage him directly, with Sai and Yamato in reserve. I chose this plan because the three of us have had the most experience fighting Sasuke. Now should I give the kill order, I want everyone to fall back and allow Naruto to engage him. Now Naruto, I know how you feel about Sasuke, and about the power you hold inside, but in this fight you cannot hold back. Yamato will be here to suppress the Kyuubi. So give it everything you got. Got it?"

Nodding Naruto responded. "Hai!"

"Ok so does everyone else understand?"

"Hai!"

"Good now let's get going." With that the squad left the village and began hurrying towards the last village Sasuke had been seen in.

* * *

~That Night~

The group had traveled for several hours. When the sun began to set they found a clearing by a lake and just as Naruto predicted, Yamato used his Wood Release and raised a two story four bedroom house for them. After eating a sparse meal most of the members said their good nights. Naruto stayed awake to take the first watch. This was really easy as he simply created a group of _Kage Bunshin _(Shadow Clones), and set them in a perimeter around the house. His not actively needing to keep watch, gave him a chance to meditate and build up nature chakra. Knowing that he would need Sage Mode to defeat Sasuke. Sitting in a tree near the house, Naruto focused his body and became completely still. He sat there for the entirety of his shift. Only when Sakura came out yawning did he move.

Leaping down he decided to leave his clones out, having then sit and store up nature chakra. He headed inside not saying a word to Sakura, who looked very much like she was in a trance. However before he could enter the house, she called out to him.

"Umm hey Naruto, could we talk?" Sakura asked nervously.

Annoyed and tired the blonde turned. "What Sakura? I need to go to bed. Or did you forget about the fight we will probably have tomorrow?"

"No I didn't forget. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you really think Kakashi-sensei will give the kill order? I mean even against Sasuke-kun."

"In all honesty, I hope he does."

"But why?"

"I made a promise. Or did you forget that too?"

"I didn't forget..." Sakura's mind flashed back to the previous night.

~Flashback Time~

_"Then when Sasuke left, I kept going after him to try and save him, I kept risking my life for two people who didn't even like me, all for a promise I made as a child. Well I'm changing that promise. If I ever find Sasuke, I'm going to kill him."_

~Flashback Over~

She still shuttered at the memory. "I remember your promise."

"Good then you should also remember that I will go thru hell and back to keep a promise. Now I'm tired. Goodnight Sakura." And with that Naruto turned on his heel and walked into the house. Leaving a stunned Sakura standing in the moonlight.

_'Was that really Naruto? That couldn't have been him. That was a mature guy who knew what he wanted. Naruto is hyper and unfocused and still a kid.'_

* * *

~The Next Day~

After everyone had gotten ready, Yamato released the house and they set out again. Several hours into their journey they were approaching the village where Sasuke had been spotted. They stopped just outside the village to assess the situation. However there wasn't much to assess, the village was gone. Burned to the ground, and by the looks of it there were no survivors.

Sakura and Sai looked on in awe. They alone were surprised at what they saw, Kakashi and Yamato had seen the horrors of war and were battle hardened. Naruto on the other hand wasn't fazed because he had seen the kind of devastation Sasuke was capable of. Sakura finally managed to choke out a few words.

"Who? How could this happen?"

To everyone's surprise Naruto answered. "Simple, Sasuke doesn't care about other people. If something is in his way he gets rid of it plain and simple. I should know, he tried to do it to me, several times. Let's get going." He then stood up and leapt into the ruins. The rest of the group sat there stunned at what they had just heard. Even Kakashi was caught off guard. But soon they followed him into the burnt remains.

They found Naruto kneeling before the burn remains of house. As they approached him he stood and dusted off his knees. Turning he spoke.

"He headed west. He can't be far. If we hurry we might beat him to the next village."

Surprised and proud of how far Naruto had progressed, Kakashi smiled as he ordered everyone into formation and to move out.

* * *

~20 minutes outside the next village~

One black haired shinobi landed on a branch and laughed a little as he sensed several chakra signatures he hadn't felt in a very long time. Turning he smiled at the site before him, five members of the Hidden Leaf Village had caught up with him. Laughing on the inside he greeted them.

"Why hello there everyone. Based on your eyes I would guess you saw my little demonstration back there. Tell me what did you think?"

"Sasuke you rotten piece of shit. I'm gonna kill you." The rage in Naruto's voice was palpable. Feeling it Kakashi stepped forward.

"Easy Naruto, you know the procedure. Sasuke I have to ask even though I know the answer. Would you be willing to come back to the village peacefully?"

Laughing Sasuke looked at his former sensei. "Hmm let me think. Of course not, I only care about one thing. Killing Itachi, that's the only thing."

"That's what I thought." The silver haired jonin sighed as he lifted his headband from over his eye. Drawing a kunai from his leg holster, Kakashi settled into a combat stance. Seeing this Sakura pulled out a pair of black gloves and pulled them on and steeled herself against her feelings. As Sai and Yamato leapt back into the trees Sasuke laughed.

"I see you know who will be useful Kakashi. But even I'm surprised that you want Sakura in this fight. I mean I know you can hold your own against me, and Naruto I know you'll surprise me. But Sakura, you have never been able to anything."

Sakura glared at the Uchiha and began to speak but before she could the branch Naruto was standing on exploded. A second later Sasuke's hand shot up and caught the blonde Jinchūriki's foot a moment before it connected with his head. In response Sasuke tossed Naruto upward to punch him in the gut, however the shot never connected. Using the momentum from being tossed up, Naruto swung his legs back and flipped his body over and connected a swinging ax kick with Sasuke's neck, shattering his left collarbone. Grunting the raven haired man leapt back clutching his collar, he wasn't given a respite as Naruto flashed and appeared behind Sasuke. Slamming his elbow into the Uchiha's right shoulder dislocating the joint.

Groaning in pain, Sasuke spun lashing out with a kunai, Naruto jumped back to avoid the blade. Seeing his opportunity Kakashi shot forward throwing his kunai at Sasuke. Drawing his katana to block the knife, the motion forcing his arm upward leaving his body open. To his surprise Sakura appeared in front of him throwing a punch at his face. Spinning to his left to avoid her fist, as he turned 180 degrees Naruto's forearm connected with his throat in a devastating clothesline. The impact sent Sasuke flipping head-over-heels backwards, after bouncing along the branches Naruto flashed behind him grabbing his collar and threw him to the ground. The moment he released the fabric his hands flashed up into his trademark cross hand sign.

" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu)" As he shouted four shadow clones appeared around him. Planting his feet with chakra, one of the clones grasped wrists with the other clones with the real Naruto on end. Swinging themselves around and launching themselves down at Sasuke. Each clone slamming into his body and disappearing. And then thru the smoke the real Naruto appeared with a kunai in his hand, slamming to the ground over the Uchiha with the kunai at his throat.

He was soon joined by Kakashi and Sakura. Thinking they had won Sakura dropped her guard only to be pushed out of the way by her sensei as a bolt of lightning shot passed the pair and destroyed a nearby tree. Seeing that he was distracted, Sasuke took his opportunity to force Naruto off of him and leap away. As Kakashi saw the destruction of the tree, the jonin realized that his former student was intent on killing them. Which meant that if they wanted to defeat the Uchiha they couldn't fight to subdue, they had to fight to kill. Leaping back he yelled out.

"Sakura pull back! Naruto! You have the kill order! Take him down!"

Looking up the blonde yelled back, "Hai!" Dumbfounded Sakura silently leapt back.

'Did I hear sensei right? Did he just order Naruto to kill Sasuke?'

At a loss for words Sakura watched as Naruto summoned one of his clones who had been gathering nature chakra. As he dispersed it his eyes were surrounded by a deep orange shadow, he stood with his eyes closed. Sasuke soon stood up and popped his shoulder back into place. As a mirror he had his eyes closed. As the two of them stood apart from each other, the silence was so thick it was oppressive. After several seconds, a stray breeze blew thru the area, accompanied by a swirl of leaves. As the final leaf dropped to the ground. Both opened their eyes; Naruto revealed his yellow irises with the horizontal pupils, Sasuke revealed his Sharingan. The pair locked eyes for half a second and then vanished. The collision that followed, leveled every tree within a hundred yards.

* * *

**And there you have it, Part 1 of 7 Choices. Part 2 will be up in the next few days.**


	5. 7 Choices (Part 2)

**Hey everyone, welcome to the next installment in Mature Bud. This is Part 2 of 7 Choices. It is a shorter chapter, but it is choked full of intensity and drama. Well enjoy. As always, Read and Review.**

* * *

**Key:**

~"Normal Speech"~

~_'Thoughts'_~

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. Anyone, who isn't Masashi Kishimoto, that thinks they do own it is an idiot. Bakas!

**Warning: This fic is Rated M FOR A REASON! It contains Lemon, Smut, NaruXMebu, and Milf. NSFW!**

* * *

~7 Choices (Part 2)~

The shockwave was so unexpected, that Sakura and Sai were knocked off their feet. Feeling the impact, Kakashi and Yamato focused chakra to their feet to keep themselves standing. As the dust cleared Naruto and Sasuke stood in the center of a massive crater. Leaping apart they vanished yet again, only to collide again above them. They would continue to slam into each other over and over again. After 5 minutes they separated, Naruto summoned three shadow clones and each began to gather chakra around the original Naruto's hand. Sensing the impending attack, Sasuke flashed thru hand signs before shouting.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)_" He then put his hand to his mouth and launched a massive fireball setting the surrounding woods on fire. As they burned storm clouds began to gather overhead. As he straightened Sasuke looked up to see the Narutos gathering chakra in the form giant Fūma Shuriken. Smiling he said. "So this is the infamous Rasenshuriken. Let's see if its stronger than my strongest jutsu." Gathering lightning chakra in his hand, preparing his Kirin. When Naruto shouted.

"Now _Fūton: Rasenshuriken! (Wind Style: Rasenshuriken)_" With that he prepared to hurl the jutsu at the Uchiha.

"This jutsu's name is Kirin. Now vanish with the thunderclap!"

**"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"** Sakura suddenly screamed as memories of the day Sasuke and Naruto fought atop the hospital flashed thru her mind. She began running towards them. Kakashi watched helplessly as the scene played out in front of him.

Having already released the Rasenshuriken, Naruto watched as his pink haired teammate ran right into its path. _'No I can't stop it. It's going to hit her.'_ **"Stop Sakura!"** Sasuke on the other hand seemed unmoved by her intervention and sent out the lightning charge that guides the bolt from the heavens.

Time seemed to slow as Sakura, the Rasenshuriken, and the lightning of Kirin, grew closer to each other. Then time stopped all together just as they are about to collide...

* * *

~With Mebuki~

As Mebuki walked thru the village she thought of everything that had transpired over the last few days. Particularly a question that Kurenai had asked her.

~Flashback Time~

_"Well while I am glad that you are happy with him Mebuki. And that you are finally moving on and letting Kizashi rest in peace. But I have to know, do you love Naruto? Like truly love him?" Kurenai looked at her with those piercing red eyes. Mebuki had no answer._

~Flashback Over~

Walking around she tried to find her answer. She visited sites that had memories; first was the memorial of the Nine-tail's attack. Engraved there was the names of everyone that had perished in the attack, one of those names was Kizashi Haruno. Running her hand over his name, Mebuki said her final goodbye. her goodbye to her best friend, her partner, her husband, her everything. While this filled her with great sadness, it also lifted a 16 year old weight that she had been carrying.

Next she visted her childhood home. Which had been bought by a young couple following her parent's death. Smiling at the memories she had in this house, she turned to walk home but stopped. _'I just realized that I have never seen Naruto-kun's house. If I remember correctly he still lives in the slums.' _Walking towards the poor district of town, she looked around perplexed at the neighborhood that Hero of the Hidden Leaf, still lived in. Many people believed that he deserved to have a mansion built in the rich district. However as Mebuki arrived at Naruto's apartment, she realized that there were still a lot of people that thought Naruto didn't even deserve to live in the village. This fact was evident by the amount of graffiti that covered the entire building. She also noticed that there was no other residents. Either they left of their own volition, or they were driven away by the other people. She began to grow scared of those that did live here. So Mebuki hurried out of the district and somehow wound up in the forest. While she walked around she happened upon a small clearing, sitting at the far side of the clearing was a small memorial. Approaching the shrine, she saw one word engraved on it; Jiraiya. In that moment she realized that this was the memorial to Naruto's mentor, the legendary Sannin Jiraiya. It was a simple memorial. It was accompanied by a copy of his first book, and surprisingly a trident kunai. And then Mebuki noticed that there was a headband lying with the kunai. It was a Leaf Village headband, but what made her scared was that it was attached to long black fabric. Kneeling down she found a scroll on the ground. Hesitantly the blonde picked it up and opened it. Reading it she gasped and rolled it back up and grabbed the headband and ran as fast as she could to the Hokage's building, hoping that the Hokage might be able to send someone to stop him.

* * *

~2 Years Later~

Mebuki Haruno quietly walked into the Ichiraku ramen stand. Smiling softly at Ayame, Mebuki ordered. "One regular Misu Pork bowl, please."

"Still ordering his favorite?"

"Yes, I will continue to eat it till he comes home. I miss him so much, though I can understand what made him leave." The blonde woman sighed. As Ayame turned to her.

"I've always meant to ask. What did make Naruto leave the village?" At first Mebuki didn't answer, causing Ayame to believe she had struck a nerve. "Did I ask too much?"

"No sweetie, it's just no one has asked. Everyone who Lady Tsunade thought should know was there when we read the letter...

~Flashback Time~

_Once everyone had assembled in the Hokage's office, the Godaime Hokage unrolled the scroll that Mebuki had brought to her._

_"Everyone I have in my hands a letter that someone very close to all of us wrote. It reads..."_

* * *

_Dear everyone,_

_ I am deeply sorry for not saying this in person, but I had to make sure I would be gone by the time one of you found this. And yes, I am gone. I am going to keep this short._

_ I have loved, do love, and always will love the Hidden Leaf Village. It is my home. But I have come to realize that a lot of the people in the village won't ever accept me. And after what happened on that mission, I seriously doubt anyone will be happy about me being in the village. That mission also showed me that I am nowhere near as strong as I need to be._

_ To my friends, I am sorry I am leaving and you will be in my thoughts always. I will miss each and every one of you dearly. One day we will be together again, I promise._

_ To my family, you have been a source of strength for my entire life. And each and every one of you will continue to give me strength till the end of my days. When next we meet I hope to be a better man that you can be proud of._

_ To Mebuki, no amount of apologies can atone for what I have done to you. Me and my eternal companion the Kyuubi, have taken everything from you. I can only hope that you keep our night together as the one happy memory you have of me. My only regret is that I let you get close to me. Everyone who ever gets close to me always gets hurt. I will miss you most of all, you will forever haunt my steps. I never got a chance to say this to you in person, and it may not matter any longer. But Mebuki, I love you. I only wish fate had given us the chance to explore the depths of that love. Goodbye._

_ To the Village, goodbye. My only regret is that I will never get the chance to be your Hokage. My dream is dead._

_ And finally to Sakura, I am truly sorry. Everything I have ever done has only ever brought you pain and suffering. I wish I could say that we will get a chance to speak again after I fight my last fight, but I fear that I will never go where you have gone. I am sorry._

_ Well that's it. I have said everything I need to say. There will come a day when we meet again. But until then, Goodbye._

_ Yours always,_

_ Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

_The room was so quiet, you could have heard a tear fall. Speaking of tears, they were flowing freely from every eye in the room. Even those who never cry, Kakashi, Yamato, and even Shino, had tears pouring from their eyes. The man who had affected everyone he ever met, was now gone from their lives. And as if he had died, people were seen dressed in mourning attire, no one in the village had to ask why. Even those in the village that didn't know Naruto, could feel the effects of the loss of the blonde sage. It was as if someone had taken the light from the village._

~Flashback Over~ (Heavy wasn't it?)

As Mebuki finished the story she looked up to find Ayame's eyes filled with tears. Wordlessly the brunette placed Mebuki's food in front of her and quietly excused herself to the back.

* * *

~At Village Gate~

The two chunin, that were working the gate check-in, looked up as they felt someone walk in. They however only caught a glimpse of a man before a massive gust of wind blew thru the area and filled the gate with leaves. Looking at each other, before deciding that they had been seeing things, and went back to filling out paperwork.

* * *

~Back at Ichiraku Ramen~

Ayame had returned and was now making casual conversation with Mebuki, when a man walked into the stand. Ayame greeted the man.

"Hello sir, and welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. What can I-" She stopped when she looked at the man. He was clad in a pair of plain black pants, and a black flak jacket. Over that he wore a tattered beige cloak with the hood up. As he pulled the hood back he revealed a white mask that covered the upper half of his face as well as his cheeks. The mask bore very little decoration only some deep red eye shadow, and the kanji for kitsune on the forehead. The man sat at the bar and ordered.

"One regular Misu pork bowl."

Mebuki dropped her chopsticks. _'That voice! It's deeper, harder, but there is no doubt its him.'_ She turned to look, at first he looked nothing like him, and then she saw the hair. It was longer, sleeker, far less wild than it had been, but no one in all of the elemental nations had blonde hair that color. She had to know. "Naruto-kun?"

* * *

**And there you have it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. As I have posted two chapters in one weekend, it will be another week or so before I post again. But here is a preview of the next chapter; All This Time.**

**It has been two years, two years since Naruto left the village. Many have moved on, many have forgotten, many have grown to hate. But Mebuki has never lost faith, never changed, in two years she has felt only one way about Naruto...**


End file.
